A red pair of socks costs $$10$, and a popular silver pair of glasses costs $2$ times as much. How much does the silver pair of glasses cost?
The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of socks, so find the product. The product is $2 \times $10$ $2 \times $10 = $20$ The silver pair of glasses costs $$20$.